Plants vs. Zombies - Board Games Craze!
Plants Vs. Zombies - Board Games Craze! is a sequel based on Plants vs. Zombies. Description "It must not be so bad too play a little game of Snake and Ladders?" - Crazy Dave * NEW AREAS! - Snake and Ladders maybe a great game today, right? Or how about a game of Chess? There are various board games to play that you want to play it over and over! * RETURNING AND NEW ZOMBIES! - Think about it. Lots of variety of zombies to have fun with. Oops. I mean, think of lots of variety of zombies to have fun bashing them! * RETURNING AND NEW PLANTS! - We will have a die or two with these little fellows! * ROAR! - The Gargantuar may be nice to play with our little games! Or maybe not. * NEW ZOMBOTS!? - Okay. This may be too much. There are lots of intruders, but why this? * RETURNING AND NEW MODES!? - Think of various puzzles you can play. Think of unlimited ideas just by fooling around. There's more modes than that! Modes There are various modes here. If you want to suggest, then comment it. * Adventure Mode - The main mode of the game. * Minigame Mode - A mode that contains various minigames. * Vasebreaker Mode - A mode with lots of vase-breaking. * I, Zombie Mode - A mode which zombies are the main protagonists. It is introduced by Coach Zombie. * Sandbox Mode - A mode with lots of endless possibilities. You can put random plants and zombies! * Zen Garden Mode - A mode where you can get coins and more. * Crazy Dave's Twiddledinkies - A shop where you can buy upgrades, premium plants, and more! * Setting Mode - Why not? You can change the settings of the game. Areas All areas are different from each others. However, the house will remain the same. Also I need help '''in some areas. I need additional areas and their differences. * '''Tutorial - The tutorial of the level. Only contains 4 levels. * Snakes and Ladders - The zombie who will land on a head of the snake or the ladder will move towards the tail of the ladder or snake. However, they will move slowly than usual. Contains 25 levels. * Chess - Chess pieces acts like tombstones, but will never ever summon zombies. Strangely, they move based on their skills, also destroying plants. So beware... it contains 25 levels. * Reversi '''- Reversi pieces are still acts as tombstones, but still can't summon zombies. However, they are tougher than the usual tombstone. They are also not be eliminated by various Grave Busters. The tombstones are always placed near the other tombstones. White tombstones are weaker than the black ones. Contains 25 levels. * '''Scrabble - There are various tiles which can boost a plant AND the zombie. Its boost can increase the speed, health, or damage. Contains 25 levels. * Go - Still, Go pieces are considered tombstones. But, when the tombstones surrounded a plant, the plant/s will be instantly killed.They cannot be affected by Grave Busters. Contains 25 levels. * Dominoes - Dominoes are tougher than usual. Dominoes are used in variety of ways. This may use some of the plants, such as the Bloomerang. This may also used as shields, so lobbed-shotted plants are extremely needed. Contains 25 levels. * Monopoly - The main advantage of this world that they are RICH in money. The disadvantage is that some levels need the use of little money (Maximum of 250) to access. The tokens also are considered enemies. The tokens can be defeated in a variety of ways. Contains 25 levels. * Connect Four - This may be not a board game for me. '' Bungee Zombies are a specialty here. They came down, pause for a few seconds, and dropped a zombie-shaped token. When they are connected into four, you will not lose, but will produce a large horde of strong zombies. The tokens must be destroyed. The tokens cannot be affected by Grave Busters. Contains 25 levels. Plants Plants are the main protagonists of the game. ''"Plants are specialties to zombies. But I prefer a taco. Always." - Crazy Dave Main Article - Plants Zombies Zombies are the main antagonist of the game. "Zombies are intruders. They are ruining our game." - Crazy Dave Main Article - Zombies Zombots "This Zombot is a huge pain in our game. I wonder if you... NEVERMIND!" - Crazy Dave Zombots are made by the main antagonist, Dr.Edgar Zomboss. They have different abilities as well. Main Article - Zombots Category:Games Category:Unfinished Articles Category:Game versions